istia_next_the_playtestsfandomcom-20200215-history
Huo Yuanjia
Huo Yuanjia is a monk in the tradition of Mo-Kan thri-kreen arts, and deliberately refuses to affiliate with Nordia or Sharonallel. Background Huo Yuanjia was born in 91 FA. Nothing is known of his parents or where he came from. Only that he was found on the steps of the Mo-Kan Monastary. From a young age he was tought how to fight and be proficient with many weapons. However, Huo Yuanjia always preferred to fight with his own fists instead. His master, Ju Bayfong, a thri-kreen elder, always looked at Huo Yuanjia as someone who would do something great in his life. Fighting is not the only thing he was taught when growing up in the monastary. He looked through books upon books, constantly learning more. He was keen on Knowledge of the Arcane, the Forbidden, Istrian Religion, and Istrian History. "Fighting is not the only thing that creates balance. Understanding and knowledge of all things, be they physical or spiritual, bring balance," Ju Bayfong told his young student, and Huo Yuanjia never forget these simple words. In the year 107 FA Huo Yuanjia was quickly becoming the best student in the Monestary. He began his training in Ki, a study developed by the thri-kreen master, K'Artanyik, in the Dark Age. The first year was devoted to hard training that was more unorthodox than anything he had done bofore. Looking in one's own self was not something that came easy. Meditating for hours on end then training in controling Ki while still keeping his body in top form was not easy. After three years, he was finally able to master the ancient technique of the Stunning Strike--a blow so powerful, it leaves its enemies powerless to even speak, despite being delivered with the bare hand. In the year 111 FA, after years of study and training he had only just come to realize that, with all the knowledge he had built up, along with all the combat training. He yearned to help others outside of the walls that he had grown so accustomed to. He had told his master, now old and frail, that he wished to traverse the land with the aspiration to help others. Ju Bayfong bid his long time student farewell with his blessing, and he was off on his journey. Since the day he left the Monestary, he has wandered, constantly learning, constantly training. He finds solace in reading and stopping from town to town looking for new knowledge, for new things to discover. In his studies he has met a great amount of people who share his thirst for knowledge. Some know more than him, others less, but there are still things to be shared. Unlikely Bedfellows In Huo's current adventure, he met up with an Earl named Sorin Maglangul and a blundering drunk who calls himself Pickles--but amazingly enough, is very skilled with the sword. Huo has learned a lot so far, meeting new people and being reaquainted with some old ones. Particularly the Elder of a Mo-Kan monastery, Domo Gan, whom, in exchange for knowledge and gratutude, gave Hue the Slippers of Spider Climbing. Huo and his companions also found the God-Slayer Blade of legend, which Pickles picked up and, consequently, can now speak the tongue of demons, Abyssal. Also, Huo realized that the assassin Halt isn't very wise. Seeing Halt get punched in the face by one of the Mo-Kan guards, Huo learned to stay away from him as much as possible. Appearance Constantly dressed in his midnight blue gi, Huo Yuanjia is a broad- shouldered, barrel-chested man with grey eyes and a smooth head devoid of hair. Standing 6'2" and 250 pounds of pure muscle, Huo towers over his opponents, striking fear into the deepest recesses of their minds. As a man of great faith, he wears his large prayer beads, carved from ancient woods, at all times. He keeps his feet bare as a symbol of his devotion to his faith. Statistics, Powers, and Equipment Trained Skills: Balance, Climb, Knowledge (Arcane), Knolwedge (Forbidden Lore), Knowledge (Religion), Knowledge (History) Maneuvers: '''Flurry of Blows, Step of the Wind '''Ki: '''Stunning Strike '''Feats: Improved Initiative Equipment: Quarterstaff, Dagger, Light Crossbow, Adventurer's Kit, Silk Rope, Candles, Robe, Tome, Ink, Pen, Paper, Slippers of Spider Climbing, Portal Key Category:Player Characters Category:People